<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Date by iRavenish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743090">Running Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRavenish/pseuds/iRavenish'>iRavenish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRavenish/pseuds/iRavenish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles could be a drama queen, other times he had really nice ideas. Jackson certainly couldn't complain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #377: Request</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #377: Request</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles groaned loudly and threw himself face down on Jackson’s queen bed. Jackson only rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics and kicked off his shoes, stripping from his running shirt as well.</p><p>“Don’t be a baby, Stiles,” he jabbed a finger in Stiles’ ribs, making him squirm and awkwardly bat at his arm. “It wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>Jackson sat down at the edge of the bed and smoothed his hand down Stiles’ back, feeling his muscles relax under the gentle touch.</p><p>“It was supposed to be a date, asshole,” Stiles glared at his boyfriend over his shoulder. “But instead you took me for a run in the preserve. A fucking run. There were no milkshakes involved!”</p><p>He rolled over and pouted petulantly, staring at the ceiling. All he wanted was to spend a nice day out with Jackson, be sickeningly couple-y for once, maybe do the classic cinema and dinner date scenario, but all he got was sore legs and his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his body from exhaustion.</p><p>The only redeeming quality of their outing was the fact that Jackson has always worn tight running clothes that left little to the imagination so at least Stiles had a nice view when he was lagging behind. Jackson’s ass was a piece of art worth admiring, after all.</p><p>Jackson rolled his eyes again, he did that a lot around Stiles, which, <em> rude </em>.</p><p>“I know you enjoyed it, you’re just being a dick.”</p><p>“I would never!” he exclaimed with mock offence but one look at Whittemore’s face sent him into a fit of giggles. “Okay, it wasn’t that bad but next time I expect you to wine and dine me.”</p><p>“Sure thing, honey, I’ll even bring you flowers,” Jackson mocks but pecks his cheek to soften the words.</p><p>“Asshole,” Stiles grins affectionately at him.</p><p>They stay like that for a little while longer, enjoying each others company. Stiles was relishing in a soothing circles Jackson was absentmindedly rubbing on his thigh while scrolling through his phone. Stiles leaned on one of his elbows, hooking his other arm behind Jackson’s neck and tugging him close for a slow, languid kiss. </p><p>The position was kind of awkward so Jackson tugged his boyfriend upright and sat him down on his lap, enjoying their intimacy and closeness. He kissed Stiles much more passionately than before, grabbing his ass and pressing their clothed erections together. Stiles gasped sharply, pushing up into his touch. They were kissing deep and hot, grinding into each other when Stiles gently pushed him away.</p><p>“Wait,” he panted, moaning brokenly when Jackson started kissing down his sensitive neck. “Jax, wait, run us a bath,” was his unexpected request. They were still sticky from sweat from their run after all and Stiles wasn't the biggest fan of the stale sweat and dirt taste even if that meant he had to give up kissing his boyfriend for a little while.</p><p>Jackson looked up at him incredulously, one eyebrow raised. “A bath. Now?” he stated flatly.</p><p>“Yes, now. I wanna take a bath with you,” he kissed Jackson’s cheek. “And then I want to suck you off,” Stiles grinned deviously.</p><p>Jackson kissed him one more time and patted his cute butt to move off of him. When Stiles sprawled out on his bed again with that lazy grin of his, Whittemore went to run them a bubble bath- just as Stiles liked best.</p><p>After all, who was he to deny his adorable boyfriend anything, especially when there were blowjobs on the line?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Say hi on <a href="https://iravenish.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>